


The Warmth of Home

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Series: Christmas Special [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt<br/>Day 1: overly bundled up for the weather</p><p>Frisk opened their eyes to the new world that was empty. It was so very empty and cold. They wanted warmth; the warmth of heat and the warmth of company. They closed their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off my daily 31 Days of December fanfics with Undertale.  
> (God I am such Undertrash, but I can't help it.)
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it.  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me.

Frisk walked through the door at the end of the ruins. Tears streamed down their face. Frisk was more than heartbroken; it was getting harder and harder to continue with every step. Eyes blurred, limbs heavy, breath laboured, Frisk stopped walking and fell to their knees, bursting into tears. Their heart fell, the light started to dim as they kept going. Frisk did not even feel the cold surround them.

_Toriel’s face grew sadder and sadder; voice became more and more reluctant._

_“Fight or go away!” Her voice quivering as she cast a magic attack against the human child. Frisk dodged the attacks easily; Toriel was not trying to kill them. Just scare them back to the house. Frisk knew they had to carry on; they had to go home, back to the surface. As much as Frisk wanted to stay with Toriel, they knew they belonged back home, not here where the kindly monsters stayed._

_“What are you doing?” Toriel’s voice was devastated. Frisk stayed still as they watched the magic attacks completely missed them._

_“I will not fight you Toriel. I just want to go home. I am sorry.” Frisk spoke, voice heavy with tears. Toriel stopped._

_“If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back.” Toriel swallowed hard before turning away and walking back down the long hallway._

_“Goodbye, my child.” Frisk stared as the silhouette of their guardian and mother in the UNDERGROUND walked away. They caught Toriel turning back one last time to look at them. Caught the tear that fell from her eyes._

_Frisk turned around and exhaled. Pushing the heavy door forward, they walked into the bright white light from the other side._

Frisk opened their eyes to see the ceiling. It was warm and comforting. Their eyes were puffy; Frisk remembered kneeling on the snow-covered ground, crying at their loss. _Toriel._

“Hey, kid. You alright?” A concerned voice called out behind the door. Frisk sat up. They were sitting on a bed in a messy room. In front of them was a tornado of trash. Frisk caught a glimpse of a plate of spaghetti, crumpled paper and dirty socks in the tornado. After falling into the UNDERGROUND and encountering monsters, it was not hard for them to believe in a self-sustaining tornado of trash.

“Kid?” The voice called out again. This time, the door opened. Frisk stared at the skeleton at the door. The skeleton was wearing black berms and a blue jacket. The huge grin on its face could not hide the concern that it carried.

Something resonated in Frisk’s heart. Something connected deep inside.

“Sans?” The name came out so easily. It was if Frisk knew him for forever. There was a flicker of recognition in San’s eyes.

“Frisk?” Sans whispered back.

“You know the human?” Another voice excitedly called out. A taller, slimmer skeleton dressed in a costume with a red cape and red gloves came bounding into the room. Frisk remembered him from a time that was not now.

“Papyrus?” Frisk asked. They remembered the same face and costume. They remembered that voice from somewhere else.

“The human knows me!” Papyrus jumped up. He was very animated for a skeleton. They walked towards Frisk, careful not to scare the young child.

 

They sat on the living room couch, facing the television. There was a machine on the screen, talking in a robotic voice, hosting a cooking show. Papyrus claimed he loves the show, but would rather the host, Mettaton cook more spaghetti. Frisk giggled.

“I bet you human, I can cook better spaghetti than even the fabulous Mettaton!” Papyrus sprung up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

“Watch out there kiddo, its Papyrus’s homemade spaghetti. Show him some mercy would you kid?” Sans winked at Frisk. For some reason, Frisk remembered about the spaghetti. They nodded their head curtly before laughing some more.

Papyrus handed the two of them plates of heated spaghetti. Being polite, Frisk took a small bite. The indescribable taste made them scrunch their face up. Something about that taste, though, something about that taste was so familiar.

“Hey, is that that good human? You do not have to cry at the brilliance that is my spaghetti!” Papyrus pointed out excitedly. Frisk touched their face and felt wetness on their face. Sans looked concerned, but Frisk nodded at him to ensure that they were okay.

It was just so familiar. They shared more jokes and continued watching more of Mettaton on the television. Frisk laughed harder than ever before as they watched Sans lay on pun after pun on the poor Papyrus who could not seem to take any more. The poor skeleton was rocking in a corner of the room. With every pun, they groaned but laughed anyway. It had that familiarity to it. It felt like home.

_Maybe staying here would not be that bad._

 

It was time for bed; the temperature had gotten even colder at night. The snow from outside piled up even more. Frisk wrapped herself in Sans blankets that lay crumpled on Sans’s bed and still shook. There was a knock on the door and they tried to sit up as much as possible.

Sans laughed until tears rushed down from his eye sockets from the scene in front of him. Frisk joined in, laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation. They were lying on a skeleton’s bed while the skeleton was laughing at how they looked like a human burrito. They both settled down when Frisk noticed the seriousness on Sans’s face.

“When you wake up tomorrow kid, we’ll lead you back home.” Sans spoke, his eyes knowing. Frisk nodded. It was only right. Right?

Frisk lay back down as Sans turned off the lights and closed the door behind him. They wanted to go home, back to the surface. However, was it so bad just staying here in the UNDERGROUND with Sans and Papyrus? They continued to stare at the ceiling, eyes refused to shut.

“Sans, I cannot sleep.” Frisk stepped out of San’s messy room into the dark living room. The blanket wrapped around them warmly, but it was not enough. They missed the warmth of company. Sans was lying on the couch, his hand brushing the ground. Papyrus was sitting next on the ground next to Sans. They were fast asleep; soft snoring came from San’s grinning mouth.

Frisk trotted towards the brothers, careful not to trip on the blanket. They lightly poked Sans and Papyrus. Frisk felt bad for waking them, but they felt too lonely. The two skeleton brothers rose from their sleep.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Sans’s voice was thick with sleep.

“Human! Is anything the matter?” Papyrus tried to jump up, but he was too sleepy.

“I am cold and I want to stay here with you guys.” Frisk jumped into San’s arms.

“Hey kid, I cannot promise that you will want to stay here forever, but I can give you the warmth and comfort you need right now.” Sans quietly whispered as he patted Frisk’s back. He peeled Frisk off for a second to pull off his blue jacket and draped it over Frisk.

“Human, home is where your heart lies. Now, you are in ours. Therefore, we will so graciously give you our warm welcome.” Papyrus took off his cape and wrapped it around Frisk’s neck like a scarf.

“Come here kid.” San’s patted on the space between himself and Papyrus. Frisk waddled in between them and sat. More than just a burrito, Frisk felt like they were a little baby, overly bundled up by their two older brothers.

“Thank you.” Frisk whispered to them as they leaned their head on San’s shoulders. Frisk would worry about the problem of home tomorrow, today, they slept with the people they grew to love.

Frisk fell fast asleep cuddling between the two loving skeleton brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you love Undertrash too, throw me a bone, or several. Let me know what you think.  
> (Secretly I'm Chara. So if you hate it, I will just reset the world and make you forget you ever hated it.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!


End file.
